


One night stand

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bread Vore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: Two souls, alone in the dark, find each other. But one is hiding a horrible secret. But perhaps there is love to be found after all





	One night stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SockPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/gifts).




End file.
